


Why Not

by Elena159



Series: 未来英超YY向 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 未来YY向，世界观可参考哼花《离婚之战》cp隆包,两小只提及故事位于离婚之战前的某一年，利兹联主教练包×待业中年纽卡主教练虾
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard, hint of Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 未来英超YY向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813909
Kudos: 1





	Why Not

中场核心其实是个很操心的位置，如果是队长，这份操心程度可以乘2，如果球员时代做过队长、退役后的现在正在做教练，操心程度可以继续翻倍，如果正在做一个营收勉强过得去、买人卖人加薪续约都需要精打细算的球队的教练，操心程度可以乘个10。

如果这个人是斯蒂文·杰拉德，那可能操心程度直接爆表。

刚接受完视频采访谈了谈利兹联近来的表现，以及表达了对半途救火但是把桑德兰带到英冠垫底的亨德森的支持和鼓励，杰拉德又需要去一趟科克比，俱乐部打算在阿诺德续约签字仪式之后给青训小甜菜们录制一段鼓舞激励的小视频，参与的人除了刚续约的队长，自然也包括了青训出生、一人一城的队魂杰拉德。

于是杰拉德对着落地镜准备打领带，阿隆索放下手里头条是《阿诺德：这是我职业生涯的重要时刻》的回声报，坚决地把杰拉德手里的格纹领带抢过来换了一个纯色的，杰拉德只好乖乖就范，由着阿隆索给他打好了领带，再上上下下打量了片刻，“语重心长”地嘱咐道，“一会儿发ins之前记得和俱乐部要几张高清的照片。”

“有这么夸张吗？”杰拉德这个选图倒也不是被吐槽了一年两年了，诚然这在一定程度上都可以算作是他的特色，但阿隆索还是决定在自己这段不忙的时间里不那么轻易弃疗，于是点了点头，“你看看Andy退役时你发的合照，再看看Trent发的。”

罗伯逊前阵子宣布赛季结束后退役，于是杰拉德也发了张两人在上个假期的合照放在ins story里夸了夸后辈。

“那当然不能和Trent比了。”杰拉德笑了笑，没有在这个话题上深入纠缠下去，而是换了个话题，“下个月和拜仁的慈善赛你真的不考虑一下吗？”

“在考虑了。”阿隆索模棱两可地回答。杰拉德忙于利兹联的保级大业，自然没空去参加利物浦和拜仁两家传奇队的慈善赛，如果阿隆索想给他个惊喜大约也给不了——俱乐部的邀请来的更早，绕过了当时还在备战联赛的杰拉德，并且给阿隆索提了好几个提议，除了如同很久以前的那场一样半场为一边效力，还包括给利物浦传奇队的教练克洛普当助教、客串裁判、或是客串本场LFCTV的解说嘉宾或者主持人，而阿隆索也确实对尝试一个新的慈善赛角色颇有兴趣，不过还没有想好究竟选择怎样，紧跟而来的就是杰拉德不遗余力地安利。

他猜想杰拉德是怕他在家里闲着过于无聊，与杰拉德正相反，阿隆索最近基本没什么大事，他频繁地出现在安菲尔德的看台上除了引起了当地球迷热情地求握手求合照求签名外，也给了媒体不少关于他接下来将要前往何处执教的猜测与流言。

而对于杰拉德，这一切则没有那么复杂，虽然也算是有一些突然，阿隆索宣布不会与莱比锡续约、将在赛季结束后离任的时候杰拉德正在备战足总杯半决赛，对于这件事阿隆索早几个月曾跟他谈过一两次，他在德甲的执教或许可以暂告一段落，他的下一份教练工作将会在另一个国度，杰拉德当然对此表示了自己全部的支持，在私下里的短信以及视频通话里，也在足总杯半决赛的赛前新闻发布会上——只是有记者问你是否会建议他来英超任教时，杰拉德只是笑而不答。

赛季结束后杰拉德回到利物浦自己的家中，然后的几天接二连三收到从德国寄来的几个大箱子，有几天他的邻居、也刚从德国过来不久的克洛普边遛狗边思考他在回声报的专栏下一篇该写什么的时候，路过杰拉德家门口，总是能看到杰拉德在往家里搬箱子，“添了这么多东西，是有人要入住？”克洛普问道。

“也算是？”阿隆索还没就给他从德国寄这么多东西做个解释，他大略也知道阿隆索此时回了西班牙家里探亲，说到底他也并不确定阿隆索下一步的打算是什么。

而克洛普了然地点点头。

阿隆索赶在新赛季备战前从西班牙来到了英国，正式地开始了自己漫长的假期，除了他的经纪人没有那么容易地放过他，每天夺命连环call把来自好几个联赛若干个球队的邀约摆到他面前，杰拉德有时会跟着参谋参谋，具体来讲：

“巴黎圣日耳曼看着挺有诚意的，并且他们新任总监跟你也熟，考虑一下也未尝不可

“西甲球队就不说了，环境熟悉离家近。

“英超这几个也不错，这几年英超的状况跟你在曼城那时候差别也不大，各家也还都是熟面孔。”

“要不你换个说法吧，”阿隆索打断了杰拉德把这些潜在考虑范围内的俱乐部全夸一遍的进度，“说说哪几个是可以排除的？”

杰拉德在德国的两家俱乐部上面打上了删除线。

“其实我觉得，”他说，“我们又不是大学里临近毕业要考虑在哪里工作、在哪里定居的小情侣，要考虑那么多的理想与现实，磨合与妥协的事。在英国还是西班牙，或者是其他的地方，只要是你想的，都有我的支持。”

阿隆索对于这段深情表白的回应是，把所有邀约都推到一边，专心在英国过上了难得的基本不用考虑工作的生活。

于是阿隆索开始了这个漫长假期，于是杰拉德又开始为阿隆索究竟是出于什么原因甩手度假的猜测。

* * *

起初阿隆索的兴致集中在了看各种低级别联赛、青年欧冠、各种国青的比赛录像，杰拉德陪着看了不少场次，边看边给利兹联的球探团队发短信，以及思考一下是不是应当在steam上订一个足球经理给阿隆索当生日礼物。

这个念头最终作罢的原因大概是老两口本来也不是从小跟着steam长大的，也不太有中老年重新入坑游戏的激情，以及，杰拉德在赛季开始后真的很忙，看小妖这样的事情还是交给专业的团队考察而不是让主教练满世界挑苗子比较好，现实毕竟不是FM。

阿隆索不怎么常去利兹，更多的时候还是在利物浦，杰拉德在国际比赛日的时候会回来住几天，短暂地把利兹联的保级大业切换到“Xabi可不可能赛季中半途接手哪个球队”的思考，而阿隆索依然不紧不慢，甚至看起来都不像有计划再就业一样。

阿隆索在莱比锡的执教有起有落，在联赛和杯赛上都有过高光时刻也有不如意之处，他们都曾是职业球员，也都执教过不只一支队伍，起起伏伏都是常事，如日中天后面跟着日薄西山，这一点总是无须讳言。杰拉德并不觉得阿隆索是在德国的执教中受到了什么打击，他的Xabi根本不会脆弱到这种程度。但除此之外，他也确实无法再进一步想到原因可能出现在何处。

那么是否，这才是问题的所在，他们各自有自己的工作，并且可能是压力最大、内容最多的那一类，他们从来不缺少沟通，或者说普通的聊天，但是很多隐于无声之处、至细至微的小小改变，他们却根本无法察觉。

于是他把自己的想法和阿隆索说过，阿隆索沉默了一会儿，却反问了一句，“你为什么从来不留我呢，Stevie？从以前和现在，你为什么都不试着留下我？”

反思二十几岁的自己说难也难，说容易也容易。人们站在更成熟的年纪回头看往往能很轻易地指出年轻的自己犯了什么样的错误，但时过境迁却很难复盘当时的自己的动机与想法。真的让杰拉德反思2009年的自己的所思所想大概也得不出什么确切的结论，而对于现在，他当然能找出无数个理由，比如如果说爱是把一个人寸步不离地拴在自己身边，那这样的爱也早已撕下了温情变得面目可憎；或者如果不出于对聚少离多的岁月可能会渐渐磨平心动的担忧，那么这样的聚少离多也不会是值得担忧的事。但归纳起来却发现这都汇总成了一个反问，这一切难道是错误的吗？

是的，这是错误的，杰拉德心里“恶魔”的部分告诉他，因为从心里你当然渴望他留下，留在英国，如果能跟你一起执教就最好了，如果不能离得近一些也心满意足，而你找那么多理由不过是因为从心底里你知道这不一定能实现——就像很多年前，你知道你其实阻止不了他去往皇马。

于是他决定用行动代替了反思，比如把人圈在怀里去替代絮絮叨叨的解释，阿隆索轻轻叹了口气，“我想想一想接下来要怎么做，所以不太急着考虑接受哪里的邀请，不是因为别的原因。”

“那没什么不好的，尤其是，我觉得我或许可以拥有一个编外的助教。”

* * *

杰拉德到达科克比时阿诺德正在和罗伯逊聊得热火朝天的，罗伯逊是最早确认要来参加慈善赛的利物浦名宿之一，此时正在就“虽然我赛季结束就退役了但还是能靠慈善赛和你比赛助攻”跟阿诺德据理力争，并且把杰拉德拉过来评评理，比如慈善赛的助攻数可以适当乘个系数——毕竟他是在用一场比赛的数据和阿诺德的一个赛季相比。

杰拉德点头表示认同，阿诺德还没表达完不服气，就被目前任教于梯队的米尔纳叫去录视频了。

“Millie！”罗伯逊欢快地向米尔纳招手，“慈善赛你真的不来吗？”

“青年足总杯离得不远，估计顾不上。”米尔纳回答了罗伯逊，也和他青训母队主帅杰拉德打了招呼。

“好吧，”罗伯逊“失望”地表示，“我本来打算你来参加的话，你的助攻也可以算我的。”

“Trent要是知道了估计会把利物浦一线队全队的助攻算他的。”米尔纳冷静指出。

“那这样的话我得回去翻翻记录看看能不能把那年的一赛季算成我的，要不也太不公平了。”

和米尔纳聊了几句后米尔纳还需要继续进行他们的工作，阿诺德拍完视频后会直接进行他的续约签字的仪式，一时半会儿也出不来，杰拉德和罗伯逊两人在外面的大厅里坐着聊天，倒也没有人打扰。

“这看起来像是一个开始，”周围没有人的时候，罗伯逊小声说，“真到了做出这个决定的时候，我总是想起那年COVID-19让整个英超停摆了一百多天，没有足球可踢，null and void的阴影萦绕不去，可那也只是一百多天，而现在，没有足球踢就像个开始，Trent也续了约，我怕我会和他越走越远。”

“你觉得怎样才不叫越走越远？”

“我和他经历了我的每一个难忘的时刻，他的难忘时刻不会因为我离开利物浦而停下，我很难说得上来，我比他大的年龄在职业足球上总是没那么容易抹平的。”罗伯逊叹气，“所以，我也不知道，我只能接受这一切。”

“其实这些并不意味着你会和他走远，当然或许你需要听听Trent在想什么，也让他知道你在想什么。”

“你是说，”罗伯逊眼前一亮，“等我没事了我是有大把的时间和他聊聊的。”

杰拉德微笑着点头，“你要相信生活总是会眷顾坚持下来的人。”

他想起那个阿隆索问他为什么不留自己的晚上，阿隆索还曾说过一段话，“……有次我在莱比锡的老市政厅附近散步，冬天又是旅游的淡季周围人不算多，有时候孤独就是那一瞬突如其来的感觉，然后我想起了你。”

* * *

对于阿隆索的决定，杰拉德当然应该是第一个知道的，这是属于两人的默契，所以阿隆索在和经纪人确认后，第一时间打电话给杰拉德，“我想好了，是纽卡斯尔联。”

杰拉德正在准备和南安普顿的比赛，反应了片刻才压制住了差点出口的“这赛季已经踢过纽卡斯尔的两轮了”，对着南安普顿录像里教练席上的拉拉纳脱口而出，“很棒的决定，也许以后人们有机会看到‘利物浦十四号德比’。”

“所以说，在所有的重点之后，你的关注点只是我和Hendo有可能的东北德比？”

“倒也不止，”杰拉德暂停了录像，“纽卡斯尔也有着很棒的足球氛围，和属于这个时代的野心，你去了会很好的，当然还有我们就可以在英超第二次见面了——当然，还有我们可以更多的，场下的见面了。”

杰拉德看向窗外，这赛季已经只剩最后几轮，而下个赛季一定会有一个不一样的时刻，因为他和自己的爱人而不同的时刻。

“你知道我爱你，Xabi，从过去到现在，从未改变。”


End file.
